


[Podfic] So I'll Keep on Waiting ('til I'm Back Where I Belong)

by TatianaLexei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AlyKat is a fantastic artist she even made the banner for this podfic, Angst, Animal Transformation, Because the world needs more Corgi!Clint, Corgi!Clint, Coulson's sweatshirt is practically its own character, F/M, GO SEE THE FANART, Good old fashioned creative licensing, Humor, M/M, No animals were harmed in the making of this story, Original Story has fanart too, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, Pre-Slash, Same Tags as Original Fic, She's awesome, Stupid J.A.R.V.I.S. voice, Where the number of animal shelters in Manhattan are made up, and the points don't matter, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaLexei/pseuds/TatianaLexei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of AlyKat's "So I'll Keep on Waiting ('til I'm Back Where I Belong)"<br/>Her Summary is as follows:</p><p>There were a lot of things S.H.I.E.L.D trained its agents for. There were a lot of things Clint Barton learned to pick up on his own. But there’s one thing his time in the circus, on the streets, and that S.H.I.E.L.D couldn’t prepare him for. Being turned into a dog? Yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D and the streets kinda failed to train him for that one.</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: There are a few moments of embarrassed thoughts of suicide (like the mortified "Oh God! Someone please shoot me to make it stop!") but nothing of seriousness. Please see inside for more warnings.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>HELP! Dropbox has suspended the link due to excessive traffic. Where else can I post this? </b></p><p>
  <b>*EDIT 3/18/2013* I am working on Jinjurly upload. I don't want to take down the post, so please just ignore it until I repost. I don't want to lose all the tags and formatting and stuff. Sorry to disappoint!  </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] So I'll Keep on Waiting ('til I'm Back Where I Belong)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So I Keep on Waiting ('til I’m Back Where I Belong)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/645101) by [AlyKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/pseuds/AlyKat). 



> A million thanks to AlyKat, for permission to record her fic. Yes it's long, Yes my J.A.R.V.I.S. sounds RIDICULOUS! Thankfully, his lines are short. I'll work on it for my next PODFIC. I loved this pining/angsty fic from the first moment I laid eyes on it. Corgi!Clint is awesome and again AlyKat did such a good job with the fic AND with the banner for this, so without further ado, Enjoy!

Here is AlyKat's Fanfiction So I'll Keep on Waiting ('til I'm Back Where I Belong) in PODFIC form.

Her "Notes" include the following warnings:  
 **WARNING:** There are a few moments of embarrassed thoughts of suicide (like the mortified "Oh God! Someone please shoot me to make it stop!") but nothing of seriousness. Also, there's at least one moment of Clint's little Corgi body doing what all healthy, male dogs do. It's not some weird, animal kink. I swear! It's just...alright, minor spoiler...it's no different than if he got aroused as a human. Only far more embarrassing as there's NOTHING he can do to hide it. It's obvious and quite literally out there for the world to see. I've had many male dogs in my life. These things happen. It's embarrassing for all who are involved. Other than that, it should be trigger free and just an amusing read all around.

Also, there are special guest appearances by two of my very dear friends who actually helped to inspire this story. One volunteers at a shelter and it was while I was hanging in the lobby while she was taking pictures of the E-list dogs that I got the idea for this story. And also she and my other friend happen to play Hawkeye and Coulson on Tumblr and have this kind of running joke about Clint wanting to steal Coulson's sweatshirt but every time he tries it's not where he thought it was. So...yeah...Coulson's sweatshirt makes a few appearances also cuz that's just been amusing the hell out of me for the past few weeks.

So settle in and have a listen at:

https://www.dropbox.com/s/p5z4jmwwnatkkgq/SoIllKeepOnWaiting.wav

This is my first PODFIC, if you know a better way to upload the files than Dropbox, I'd love to learn. I am aware of the double sentence at about 24 minutes in, I thought I'd already fixed that. Will fix soon, when I have the four hours it takes to upload the sound bite to Dropbox again. 

Let me know what you think if you've got a moment.

D.

**Author's Note:**

> Got an awesome piece of fiction you want PODFICCED? Leave it in a review and I'll take a look. I love anything with a moderately happy ending, I dislike Mary Sues and I'm flexible for pairings.


End file.
